Guardian Angel
by xHighKillerx
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada likes Giotto Vongola. Enma Kozato,is Tsuna's best friend and he also loves him. Will Tsuna notice Enma's feelings Or will he become Giotto's new target? Main: 2700 Side: G27


**Title: **Guardian Angel

**Summary: **Tsuna Sawada is your average student with one best friend Enma Kozato who is just like him. Enma Kozato is in love with his best friend Tsuna. Giotto Vongola is the most popular guy in school and Tsuna's crush what happens when they bump into each other? Will something happen or will Tsuna become Giotto's new target? Or will Tsuna notice Enma's feelings? Main Pairing: 2700, Side Pairings: G27

**Author: **xHighKillerx

**Pairings: **2700 with mention of G27

**Notes: **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn because if I did Daemon would be mine~!

* * *

Chapter 01

Tsuna ran down the stairs, where his best friend Enma was waiting for him with his blue backpack slung over his shoulder.

"Tsuna! Enma! Hurry up boys, the bus is going to leave!" Tsuna's mother Nana shouted from another room.

Tsuna quickly kissed his mother's cheek, Enma muttered goodbye and they were off. Nana smiled at the two boys before turning back to doing lunch.

"Giotto, bus is going to be here any second, get up!"

Giotto hated when his older brother Dino did this, but it was needed whenever Giotto had a 'long night'. Going with his friends in night clubs, getting drunk, messing with some girls on school nights always was a great feeling to Giotto; until it backfired on him every morning. He had to admit, doing it on school nights was a stupid idea, but he just needed an escape sometimes.

Giotto grabbed his backpack and stopped by the end table that sat next to the front door. He grabbed his set of keys and his cell phone and shoved them into the pockets of his large, baggy jeans before sprinting out of the door.

He walked inside of the crowded, noisy bus and headed down the long, narrow aisle to his regular seat in the back of the bus. A few of his friends greeted him rather loudly; and because of his pulsing headache, he just gave them a little smile and a nod.

He plopped down onto his usual seat nest his best friend G, who also greeted him but now so loudly. Giotto immediately put his cold hands over his forehead; trying to soothe the aching pain in his head.

He was getting rather frustrated with all of the loud students on the bus. Out of all the places to have a headache this bad, the bus felt like the absolute worst for Giotto. Irritated, he moved his hands from his forehead to both of his ears, desperately trying to block out the shouting teenagers that were surrounding him.

Meanwhile, near the front of the bus, a pale, brown-haired boy with soft caramel was watching Giotto curiously as he chewed on one of the many cookies from his blue backpack, because he forgot to eat breakfast as usual.

Giotto was obviously in pain. But what kind of pain? And from what? Tsuna watched him more closely.

It looked like he was very tired; it looked like he missed a whole night's sleep, even. He was much paler than usual, and he had dark circles under his bright blue eyes. He also seemed to be walking a bit differently today; more uneven. Sluggish.

The brown-haired boy nibbled on his half-eaten cookie, deep in thought. He searched his head for things that might be wrong with Giotto today; because something certainly was.

"Tsuna, what are you doing?" His best friend Enma asked laughing slightly at him.

Tsuna almost didn't notice him; he had all of his focus on Giotto. But he didn't want to be rude to his friend, so he slowly turned his head in his direction with curious eyes.

Enma's laughing got louder at the new sight of Tsuna facing him directly.

"What?" Tsuna asked. He had been so focused on Giotto that he had forgotten all about his snack. The half-eaten cookie was still sitting in between Tsuna's lips, where his fingers had recently left it. The vibrations of his voice and movement of his lips had caused some of the crumbs from it to fly into his face.

Tsuna gasped, causing the cookie half to fall out of his mouth and onto the dirty floor of the school bus. His face flushed as Enma continued laughing.

"God ... I really am No-Good-Tsuna after all..." Tsuna mumbled as he stared at the floor, red-faced and hugging his backpack tight against his chest.

Enma frowned. "Oh come on Tsuna. You aren't a fucking dork, you're fucking adorable." Enma said with a smile and slight blush, which Tsuna didn't noticed and he patted the top of Tsuna's head. Tsuna couldn't help but grin a little at his sweet friend.

"I guess I could be worse..." He mumbled before his eyes quickly flickered from the floor back to Giotto.

Now Giotto was curled up in his seat; His face buried into his backpack. Tsuna guessed that he was in a deep sleep.

Tsuna felt like he was melting. He never saw Giotto sleeping before, and he couldn't believe how the sight looked. Giotto looked so peaceful ... So calm when he was resting. Tsuna wished that he could see Giotto closer; instead of on the opposite side of a noisy, crowded bus. Then again, that wasn't the only thing that Tsuna wished for...

Enma sighed. "Tsuna, can I have a cookie? I missed breakfast as well."

"Sure..." Tsuna mumbled blankly. Still not taking his gaze from Giotto's sleeping form, he reached his hand to the ground and picked up the dirty, half-eaten cookie and quickly tossed it into Enma's hands.

"Than- What the fuck? _Ew_!" Enma yelled before chucking the cookie back at Tsuna.

Tsuna gasped, and couldn't help but giggle a bit as he threw the ruined snack towards Enma's direction again; the two of them spilling crumbs all over both of the seats.

Meanwhile when the two friends were fighting, Giotto cracked open his eyes and looked at his surroundings. His headache was still pretty bad, but it was a bit better now that he had a few minutes of rest. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, then winced at the loud screech of the bus as it came to a stop in the High school's parking lot.

"Damn, finally." One of the cheerleaders groaned as she hopped up from her seat and began heading for the door as well as everyone else.

"Tsuna, come on!" Enma called as he waited by the door.

"Err ... Coming," Tsuna called back as he finally tore his gaze from Giotto, and headed outside with his male friend.


End file.
